sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Marley Jenkins
Name: '''Marley Jenkins '''Gender: Male Age:' '''17 '''Grade':' '''11th '''School':' '''Patriot High '''Hobbies and Interests': Basketball, baseball, jogging and track, violin Appearance: Marley is very tall, standing at 6'3”, and 190 lbs. He has a lean, muscular build. He is Caucasian and has ginger hair, with a fringe that just reaches his eyes, and a light amount of stubble because he usually forgets to shave. His eyes are pale blue, but it's often hard to tell as he perpetually squints. He has a large amount of freckles all over him, though they're particularly thick on his face and arms. Marley's clothes are simple for the most part, usually just t-shirts and jeans, but his favorite article of clothing is a worn-out brown leather jacket that he wears as often as possible. On Announcement Day, he was wearing this jacket over a black t-shirt, blue jeans and scuffed, white sneakers. Biography: Marley was the third child out of four of First Lieutenant Charlie Jenkins and his wife, Hayley, who is a high school gym teacher. Marley has two older brothers; Tracy, who is six years older, and Alex, who is four years older. He also has one little brother, Jordan, who is only a year younger than him. It is rare that everyone is at home, however, as the father is often away with the army and the two older brothers are also currently enlisted. Marley was raised in a very militaristic home. His parents often treated the children like they were already in the army. From a young age, the four brothers would be routinely woken up at five in the morning by their mother. They had a set routine of making their beds, drinking raw eggs for breakfast and then going for a morning run, and the only way this routine varied as they got older is that their mother started making them run longer distances. As soon as he was old enough, his parents enrolled him in the local little league baseball team. While he proved to be terrible at catching the ball, he was one of the best batters on the team. The experience of being particularly good at something was new to him, as at home both his older brothers were much stronger than him and even his little brother was fairly close in terms of ability. Marley developed a strong competitive streak, though along with it came a tendency to be a sore loser. Marley had some difficulties when he first entered school. He was bigger than many of the other children and had a temper that was easily provoked over the smallest things. It scared the others when he started screaming about insignificant problems, and this culminated in an incident in the second grade where he punched another child for taking his favorite pen. He was suspended and the school counselor started looking for ways that Marley could vent his anger. Since sports obviously wasn't helping much, as he played a large amount of baseball already, the councilor recommended a creative pursuit like a musical instrument. Marley's mother signed him up for violin lessons and Marley quickly grew attached to the violin. Whenever he was angry, if he played the violin it would feel like nothing except the music mattered, and whatever had made him angry wouldn't seem so bad in comparison. Although he still had a bad temper, it wasn't as bad as before and the other kids stopped being so afraid of him. When he entered middle school, Marley was encouraged to join some more sporting activities. Because of his height and leaner physique, the teacher recommend he try basketball. However, he failed his first attempt to get on the basketball team because his throwing and catching skills weren't good enough. This was a large blow to his ego, but Marley was unwilling to leave it at that and started practicing basketball in his spare time, both alone and with his mother and brothers. It took many months of practice and a lot of yelling and storming off after too many failures, but after a few minutes of retiring to his room to play the violin he would go right back to practicing. He was determined to make the team. The next school year, he tried out for the basketball team again and made it in. Marley was sent to Patriot High, rather than the high school that his mother worked at, because of the school's strong focus on sports. He joined up with both the school baseball and basketball teams, as well as joining the track team to keep up his running ability. Marley's grades aren't brilliant but they're generally passable, varying between B's and C's. He's not very focused on studying and his parents, while they do encourage studying, are much more concerned with his physical ability than his grades. Marley tends to hang around primarily with teammates from both the baseball and basketball teams. He doesn't particularly dislike other people, though he can sometimes be a jerk towards them when he's feeling grumpy about something. But there is no-one who he goes out of his way to be nasty towards. He'll get angry at people, yell at them and then promptly forget about it the next day. This attitude extends to minorities. He has no particular ill will towards minorities, though neither does he ever object to the racist attitudes of others. He does tend to assume that the stereotypes commonly associated with minorities are true, however, and has annoyed minority classmates by assuming stereotypes out loud. Marley is close to his family, although there is some emotional distance between him and his father simply because his father is away with the army so often. While at first glance his family might not seem ideal, given the strict behavior and intense training that is insisted on, they do love each other deep down. Marley is particularly close to his brothers. Though his two older brothers, Tracy and Alex, have enlisted with the army and are currently not at home, Marley keeps in contact as much as possible because he doesn't want to become distant with them like he is with his father. Marley now spends a lot of extra time with his younger brother, Jordan, now that they're the only two guys left in the house. While his anger issues have improved since he was young, Marley has never managed to fully control his temper and still tends to lose it over small things. The smaller the annoyance, the more likely he is to yell over it. However, he has not punched anyone out of rage since elementary school and his anger, while sometimes scary to those who don't know him well, is generally considered harmless by those who do know him. Marley is a very competitive and determined man, who will always try his best at whatever he's currently focused on. Beyond that, however, he has no real goals. Marley has always followed the suggestions of others and all his hobbies were the result of someone else recommending it or choosing it for him. He likes routine and he dislikes having too much choice or having to think about the big picture. He prefers to compartmentalize his life and focus solely on the present. He knows that he'll have to enlist in the army at some point, due to both his parents insisting on it and the compulsory army service that everyone must do, but beyond that he has no idea about what he might do in the future. He tends to simply go along with suggestions and assumes that someone else will recommend something for him to do. Advantages: Marley is very physically fit, with good strength and running abilities. His size makes him appear very intimidating, especially to those that don't know him well. Marley is very determined and competitive, which could fuel his attempts to survive. He is good at teamwork from his sporting activities and his strength makes him a desirable ally. Disadvantages: Marley has a habit of getting angry over the tiniest things, which could impair his ability to think rationally. He has difficulty with planning things beyond his immediate actions and his tendency to go along with whatever people suggest might lead him into some bad situations. Designated Number: Male Student #5 ---- Designated Weapon: Red, white and blue dildo Conclusion: Unfortunately, M05's weapon will conspire against what could otherwise have been a strong competitor. *handwritten* The 'weapon' is emblematic of his chances: totally boned. The above biography is as written by ViolentMedic. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Collar detonation. Collected Weapons: Red, white and blue dildo (assigned weapon) Allies: Jonathan Roberts, Ashley Sydor Enemies: Dan Orvall Mid-game Evaluation: Marley woke up at the slopes and, after discovering that his weapon was a dildo, spent a long time standing at the plataeu and swearing at the top of his lungs. He soon left to look for his friends. He came across his best friend, Jonathan Roberts, in the pine stands. They were soon alerted by the sound of Zora Spencer fleeing, and Dan Orvall emerged from the bushes under threat of being smacked with a dildo. While the three were cordial and planned on allying at first, Dan started asking what Marley would do if he found Ashley, if she was a killer and what he'd do if the game came down to just the three of them. Marley and Jonathan were both dismissive of Dan's attempts to psyche them out, and Dan soon left. The two of them decided to go looking for Ashley Sydor, Marley's girlfriend. They travelled to the lake and checked the boat sheds nearby, but didn't find Ashley. Marley borrowed Jonathan's fiddle in order to try and lure her to the area with music. This worked, as Ashley had been trying to sleep in a boat shed on the other side of the lake. After the happy reunion the three spent some time relaxing and talking about everyday things, before Marley took first watch and the others went to sleep. After pondering the situation, Marley decided he'd rather quit the game instead of potentially having to kill his friends, and yelled at the cameras until his collar was detonated. Post-Game Evaluation: '''Good riddance. '''Memorable Quotes: "OH, YOU FESTERING DICK-FACED WHORES OF--" - Marley's first words on the island. "I fucking love America, alright? I mean, most of it. You know, like... there's stupid parts of it. But it was good. I mean... America is strong as balls, and what more can you really ask for in a country? Hell, I woulda happily gone to war for you guys. But you know why we're awesome at fighting stuff? It's... it's the same as any sporting team, y'know? Teamwork and... helping each other and shit. War's just one big game of basketball except... with guns instead of balls. "But this ain't a war. It's just bullshit. Because it's just about you making us fuck each other up. Fucking up the same people that, if we'd never been picked for the Program, we probably would have fought alongside. I mean, when was the last time you saw a one-person basketball team? Hm? Guess what, you fucking didn't because it's fucking stupid! Same with war. One guy with a gun ain't a fucking army. Just a loony with a gun. And that's all that Program does. Makes a buncha loonies with guns. '' ''"So, you know what? I'm out. I quit. I'm... I'm a dude who is way too cool for Program. Because I don't want to see my allies die, because you know... who runs off and shoots their allies? Fucking dumbasses, that's what. So what the fuck are you waiting for? Blow me, fucker. That's probably all you really sacrificied for your country, ain't it, beret guy? Some stupid finger cramps from pressing buttons all day to make things blow up or whatever. And while we're on the subject? What the fuck did the General ever do for America? Apart from giving away the prize piece of his collection if you catch my dri--" '' - Marley's rant to the cameras right before being detonated. Other/Trivia *Marley was the first in Program V2 to die without being murdered by another student. Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Marley, in chronological order. Pregame *The Sun's In His Freaking Eyes Program V2 *The Patriotic Penetrator *They Think It's All Over... *Wandering the Crystal Blue Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Marley Jenkins. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program V2 Characters Category:The Program